El Reino del Elemento Oscuro: La Profecia
by Recinos LTD
Summary: Requisito: haber leido Zerstören. Lisandro nace con un compromiso muy grande: salvar la humanidad del mal. El, aun siendo un niño, pasa por experiencias tanto agradables como sangrientas... con la ayuda de los elementos de la oscuridad, en la que nos muestran que en verdad no son malos como parecen... y que el amor y compañerismo cambia radicalmente a algunos...


.**.. Todos nos impresiono el fic corto " Zerstören"; a mí me afecto en un cierto grado... Todo por innovar...**

**... Pensamos en que solo sería un tributo... Pero no. Las ideas llovieron, nuestra gente trabajo y se desveló por crear nuevas ideas... Ante las vísperas de premios y galardones de los fans de Rio, nosotros dejamos de escribir por tratar de buscar argumentos y una sinopsis de lo que es la continuación o una secuela de tal fic... Tal evento no nos llama la atención... Solo nos llama la atención el innovar y aprender algo nuevo de esta vida... Y de los fans de Rio que los respeto y me humillo... Pero de los errores aprendemos.**

**...y de tanto trabajo... ¡Podemos decir misión Cumplida!. ¡Podemos descansar con ganas y relajarnos, tanto tiempo de trabajo, tanto tiempo de espera... Y ahora les presentamos nuestra humilde pero gran obra...**

**Recinos LTD presenta...**

**Del Director Recinos...**

**El Cast:**

**Tyler Blu Gunderson: Personifica a Blu, y a Andreas/Oscuridad. (spix)**

**Yeri Perla Ratchet de Gunderson: Personifica a Perla y a Anakin/Luna (spix)**

**Nigel Monteiro: Personifica a Nigel / Guardián de la oscuridad (cacatúa Galerita)**

**Zafiro Ratchet: es Kate y Zafiro/ Noche. (ella es spix, pero aquí será una guacamaya Ara araraura o azulamarillo)**

**Pablo y Sofia Gunderson: Hijos de Perla y Blu ( spix)**

**Maria de Enoch: es Zafiro/ Fuego (spix, pero aquí es guacamaya escarlata, Ara Macao)**

**Ripley Sandoval: es Ripley/Tierra (spix, pero aquí es un Ara Ambiguus, lapa verde)**

**Chen Enoch: es John/Aire (spix, pero aquí será guacamayo Jacinto, Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus)**

**Cecilia Monteiro: es Cecilia/ Agua. (Spix, pero aquí será guacamaya de Lear, Anodorhynchus leari)**

**... Entre otros Personajes principales y secundarios; y el más importante...**

**Lisandro Blu Gunderson: es Lisandro, hijo de Perla y Blu (spix)**

**...En...**

**"EL REINO DEL ELEMENTO OSCURO: LA PROFECIA."**

**Al estilo guanaco... ¡Y dice así!...**

"... Hace miles de años, antes de la colonización humana primitiva en la antigua Brasil, Hubo dos reinos en la naturaleza alojada en este lugar... Uno era el reino del elemento de la luz, cuyos habitantes (aves) , en cada familia tenían el poder de controlar un elemento de la naturaleza, las cuales son: Tierra, aire, agua, fuego, rayo, hielo, cristal, lava, madera, luz, acero, tormenta...

Eran hábiles con cada elemento... Pero eran egoístas, presumidos y envidiosos, quienes querían mantener clanes aislados para no saber las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno, y a quienes violaban sus leyes y prohibiciones, los expulsaban y desterraban... Al bosque oscuro de Maat... Donde la luz nunca penetra en sus entrañas...

... Un día, una pareja de guacamayos, se gustaron y enamoraron a primera vista... Pero su amor era prohibido, el macho era de los de fuego (guacamayo escarlata) y la hembra era de hielo (Ara araraura). A escondidas se veían y amaban... Hasta que alguien los descubrió, y los padres de los de Hielo culparon al macho por abuso, la hembra por miedo no lo defendió, aunque lo amaba con fuerza, y al macho lo desterraron directo al bosque... Sin que su media naranja lo siguiera...

... Ya dentro, camino, y camino... Y siguió caminando hasta el centro del bosque... Pero una luz azul es producto que le llama la atención, ya que supuestamente jamás hubo luz... Llego al origen... Y se sorprendió de lo que vio...

... Era un trono en un altar... En el Reino de la Luz cada elemento tenía su propio altar... Pero este era diferente; brillaba de luz azul, se acercó y la toco, y se dio cuenta que era frio al mismo tiempo que es cálido, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo... Habían llegado más aves... (Los desterrados) e hicieron una rueda alrededor... De todo tipo de elementos. Pero eso no le importó... Le llamo más la atención que tenía en la piedra inscripciones antiguas, las analizo y se dio cuenta... Que es un manual para el manejo de otro elemento. Los demás le explicaron que el era el único que pudo acercarse y tocarla... Los demás no pudieron... Lee las inscripciones en voz alta... Y el altar suelta una luz blanca con aurora negra, la cual hubo una explosión de luz... Iluminando todo el Bosque y aterrorizando a los de la luz.

La familia de Hielo y su hermana, fueron a ver al igual que los demás lo sucedido... El bosque lo vieron otra vez oscuro... Pero una luz blanca con aura negra sale del bosque... Se Sorprendieron de lo que vieron...

Era un ave con armadura completamente azul con negro liberando luz blanca y negra al mismo tiempo, todos no lo conocían... Excepto la hembra azulamarillo... Quien fue a su encuentro y lo abrazo... Y lo beso... Y al besarlo ella se ilumina mas que el sol... Y se transforma en una Guacamaya completamente azul, con una armadura azul blanca. Su hermana fue a apoyar a su gran amigo... Y novio de su hermana, y esta al acercarse, se ilumina y este era un brillo morado, convirtiéndose en una Guacamaya azulamarillo, con armadura morado negro. El macho dijo... Que ellos eran un nuevo elemento, oculto por la soberbia y codicia de ellos (los de la luz), y que harían un reino aparte, tal cual nunca habría egoísmo y envidia entre ellos... Todo no sería secreto. Los de la luz atacaron, pero un rayo parte en dos la tierra... Era el dios supremo. El hablo, y dijo que por el atrevimiento de ellos... De castigo el reino de la luz fue cubierta con la oscuridad del bosque... Los habitantes gritaban y temblaban del terror... Dando así al origen de noche (elemento). La pareja azul, protesto por el castigo, y la guacamaya, cuyo amor al prójimo era intenso... Parte de su alma sale... Se eleva a la bóveda celeste... E irradia una luz blanca azulada intensa, y todos los desterrados hicieron lo mismo... Creando las estrellas y a Luna (elemento). Por último, el guacamayo azul hablo... — Nosotros, somos un nuevo elemento, un elemento que guarda secretos y misterios, el mal que generan y los malos espíritus salidos del infierno... Nosotros velaremos por evitar su propagación, pero no teman... Que este es un nuevo comienzo a nuestras vidas... — y con eso, las aves del bosque de Maat desaparecieron... Y los habitantes se dieron cuenta... Que ha nacido la oscuridad (elemento) entre la luz.

A lo largo de los años, supersticiones de que la oscuridad era un mal se oían, nadie los practicaba, ni siquiera por curiosidad. Los de la luz entraban al bosque, y atacaban al reino por temor a invasiones e imperialismos. Estas mentiras a lo largo de décadas, hicieron que el mal se ocultara en la oscuridad... Para corromper a las aves de ambos reinos. Cada generación, tres guacamayos eran escogidos para asumir el mando de los elementos oscuros; el resto de los elementos, se compartieron por sus poseedores, reuniéndose en grandes grupos únicos: Agua, Fuego, Aire y Tierra. Eran transferidos y custodiados por guardianes, Luna, Noche y Oscuridad, crearon a sus propios guardianes, para luego asumir el mando de generación en generación...

…Hasta que miles de años después, siempre acostumbran cada guardián de los elementos oscuros, durante generaciones, compartir los " objetos sagrados" de cada elemento, objetos que se originan dentro de sus almas... Todos los ofrecen para así activar el Ángelus: el erradicador de las fuerzas oscuras, el que sella las puertas a seres y fuerzas que quieren adueñarse de la tierra, el que asegura paz y prosperidad a los dos reinos y al universo... Pero...

En Esta generación, hace 500 años, la guardiana de Luna, por el pasado, sus orígenes... Y por el que asumió el puesto de guardián de oscuridad, que fue parte de su pasado, se niega y huye sin dejar el objeto sagrado para activar el Ángelus... Y el mal se adueña de la tierra. El reino oscuro condeno a Luna, pero les importaba la seguridad de la tierra y sus reinos... Así que asumieron armas, y con magia y tecnología a la vanguardia, eliminaban a los seres demoniacos y salvaguardaban a la tierra...

En efecto... Pasaron los años, y los guardianes no hallaron que hacer ante tal situación... Así que fueron al trono del Bosque Maat y buscaron respuestas... Encontrando una profecía para este caso... una última oportunidad…

... La profecía cuenta: que en una generación, un niño de Spix tendrá una marca en su cuerpo, la cual es el elegido para ser el catalizador y la activación del ángelus, ya que no podían activarlo así no más por el error de luna al interrumpir las secuencia de las generaciones. Este niño limpiara a la tierra del mal liberado, y así mantener y volver a la paz de antes; sino, el mal ganara, y la tierra será condenada. En efecto, ellos perderán sus poderes, como símbolo en el momento en que inicie y anuncie el apocalipsis en la tierra... Pero será un riesgo a tomar por el bien de la tierra... Enviaron guardianes de guardianes, buscando por años al elegido... Habían perdido esperanzas... Pero ahora eso cambiara...

... Y una nueva aventura está por comenzar"

PD.: Esta obra se actualizara… a su tiempo. Tengan paciencia y verán que serán capaces de mover planetas… además…

"**¡Bienvenido Agron!"**


End file.
